A Girl of New York
by moosetracks
Summary: The young Blair makes her way through life as a teenage social elite. (Gossip Girls fic) Read and review.
1. Kitty Heels of NY

**Kitty Heels of NY**

A/N: This fic starts in the middle of the second Gossip Girls book.

Blair couldn't believe Nate; he had been such a jerk to her today. _Why does he like that Freshman anyway_, thought Blair. Blair took off he Burberry scarf as it snagged on her Tiffany ring.  
"Dammit!" Blair cursed  
As she finally, after repeated tugging, unsnagged her scarf a fuzz of blue wool stuck in the rings prongs. Blair could hear her mom talk to Cyrus in the kitchen. They were probably feasting on delicious strawberries because you could hear Cyrus undefined jaw smash together. Blair walked in,  
"Oh Blair I just finished the final preparations for the wedding," said Claire  
"And guess what Cyrus has come up with the most hilarious idea, sense the wedding is right near Thanksgiving, what about turkey?" commented Claire, gagging on the strawberry that had been before in between her blouse and mouth. Now, she laughed it was on the floor. Blair could hardly wait until tonight, a whole night with Nate to rekindle their love; he had seemed so zoned out lately around her when she asked him what was wrong he got mad. Blair pranced into her room. The crimson velvet duvet was crinkled on the floor along with an assortment of Blair's cloths. Going to her bathroom she found a picture of her and Nate in the Virgin Islands last summer. Nate looked so happy his glossy blond hair was ruffled from the salt water, along with his favorite shorts torn across the knee. Why did Nate not care for her gifts or outreaching love, if only her knew how lucky he was to have her. Blair decided to change, summer was nearly upon them in New York and her cloths began to make her sweat. Slipping into some Desil jeans and a sheer cotton top, she was finally ready. As Blair looked down into her closet she saw her shoes staring back at her. Looking at her bare feet she had to decide. All of her boots looked to trendy for to night so she was satisfied with pink, kitty heel Mango shoes, they seemed like summer. The shoes clicked on the dark hard wood floor of her room as she made her way to the bathroom. Blair's brown hair fell at her shoulders, layers to her face, framing her high cheekbones. Smearing on some Stila lip-gloss and a bit of blush she was good to go.  
At the suites lobby she waited for Nate but he never seemed to come. Blair accepted that Nate must have made planes with the boys and forgot to call her. As Blair stepped out side the crisp night air met her raw cheeks. Wishing she had brought a coat she dashed into Barney's. She didn't know what she would do with out Barney's down to her favorite creams and lotions to the comforting smell she knew she was home. Riding up the escalator the stores new display of winter snowflakes danced around her head. Each one a single individual work of art, slowly showing the world their charm and beauty. The plush carpet of the young lady's section beckoned Blair to take off her sore shoes. Fine metal hangers held boutique like things, precise to every little detail down to the ribbon on the jog suit. Gazing up to look across the store her hazel landed on a boys with dark hair laughing as a salesman who held up a horrendous pair of pants. Within seconds her gaze was met in a single glance. Turning to step on the escalator those same deep brown eyes met with hers for a full on stare.


	2. Boyz

Boyz 

Blair's mind seemed to drift for the next few weeks. Her mind always came to the same conclusion: Who was the boy at Barney's? She found herself constantly forgetting things and daydreaming.   
As Blair walked home to her modern New York bungalow her eyes skimmed a strange looking person on the corner of her street. The person's eyes drifted with her graceful walk. Back at home the lights were dimmed in the living room with chocolates scattered everywhere. High-class Carolina Herara silks lay of the floors leading up to her mother's room. Inside she found her mother in the fetal position in her closet, sleeping. Her mother's curly hair toppled over the woman's faint red lips. Blair's mom was a well-groomed person with freshly manicured nails. The rusty brown color of Blair's mothers hair matched her copper toenails.  
"Mom, mom wake up!," said Blair a little louder then she intended.  
"Wha, what happening, why am I here in my closet?" said the women curtly.  
"You tell me, I mean I've never met a person who took naps in closets on $300 blouses," said Blair  
"Oh I must have fallen asleep over all that chocolate I had, It can make you so drowsy with all that milk fat," said Blair's Mother  
"What time is it?" said Clair  
"About 4:30. Why?" said Blair  
"4:30! I have to meet Cyrus!" said the women  
"Mom didn't you eat all that chocolate because of Cyrus?" responded Blair.  
"Oh no that was because he forgot to show up last night at the theater, that's all," said Clair.  
"Oh," said Blair as she made her way to her room.  
When Blair opened her door to her room she found it completely trashed; books had been torn to the floor. As Blair made her way to the closet she found everything intact except her diary!  
"What happened here!" said Balir to herself  
Things like her comforter and lipgloss hadn't been touched. But her DIARY was missing.  
"Oh shit, what am I going to do now that has everything I ever thought about in it!" continued Blair.  
"Mom, Tyler come quick, my my room it's been been killed!" screamed Blair across the hall.  
"Oh mom's not here she just left, to go meet Cyrus oooh," said Tyler Blair's little brother.  
"Where you here all day today?" questioned Blair.  
"Yeah, why?" responded Tyler  
"Did you let anyone into the house today, Tyler?" said Blair on the edge of explosion.  
"Yeah this guy who said he knew you. He said he wanted to drop something off, or something," said Tyler.  
"TYLER!, they burgurlized my ROOM!" shot Blair  
"OH I CANâ�™T BELIEVE YOU!!" she screamed.  
"What did he take? Anything important?" said Tyler cooly  
"Yeah he took something my bloody DIARY!" shouted Blair.  
"Oh," responded Tyler as he walked away to continue his video game.  
That evening Blair's mother came home with the mail. As usual she sorted threw it and took out the bills, then left the rest on the table. Blair had just finished running on their very expensive treadmill as she came to the mail. A single letter in a plain eggshell envelope adorned her name. There was no address on the front or back so curiously Blair opened it. A crimson red petal fell out of the letter. A hopeful climax rose in Blair's heart; was it Nate writing her a secret love letter? Neat scrawls of handwriting filled the burgundy paper, as the letter began:  
_Dearest Blair,_


	3. Love in London

Chapter 3 Love in London

_I hope that you have noticed that your diary is missing. I hoping that you will want it back so much that you will be able to pursue me in your quest. We have met once on a cold, crisp night when we happened to be in the same room. If you ask your brother for my number or name he might give it to you, but then again he might not!_

_Unknown _

Blair wondered for hours pacing her room trying to find a way to confront her brother on this matter. Finely Blair decided it would be best to find her brother and talk to him

" Tyler, where are you" said Blair hearing distant grunts in the theater room.

" Hey Tyler, um, by any chance did you catch the name of the boy who came by here today and maybe his number" She said, waiting for a response

" Oh, ya, he said what his name was and his number." Said Tyler in a breath of ease

" And…" Blair said with a question rising in her head.

" It was James and his phone is 224-6524, he said you should call him, soon because he is leaving for London at the end of the summer." Said Tyler in a mocking tone.

" Did he have a English accent?" Blair said in a curious tone.

" How should I know" explained Tyler while throwing his hands up in question.

I ran down the hall to the entryway and grabbed a pad of paper. I quickly wrote down his number and name and then ran down the street to find a cab. The cab drove me to Barney's front door, which had golden trim with class inside the frame. It gleamed as Blair's thin hand wrapped around the door handle. She then rushed up stairs with her brown hair flying behind her and tangling in the snowflakes, that dangled above the escalator. Once in the Men's section Blair put on her shopping face and approached the counter. With confidents in her voice Blair asked if they had anything on hold for James. The salesperson looked curious but just stared back into Blair's confident eyes that clearly showed she was on good terms with the man named James. They salesperson nodded her head and disappeared. A moment later she reappeared with a pair of pants and a nicely stored leather jacket. Blair whipped out her emergency credit card to pay for the bill of $1025 on the cloths. The salesperson put them in a bag, and walked out from behind the counter and handed Blair the bag with a smile as she turned to leave. Blair stepped outside on the sidewalk of Manhattan as she grabbed for her cell phone.

"Now let's see was it 224-6524" said Blair to herself

The phone rang over eight times and finely settled on voicemail. Blair almost thought she had the wrong number because James had a thick English accent that made understanding his voicemail message hard.

" Hi, this is Blair and well you probably don't know me but, see you have my diary and I have your cloths and I would like to switch them, so could we meet at 8 degrees in the VIP room tomorrow at 10:00pm, bye."

Blair jabbed the red button on her cell phone which ended the call and her cheeks immediately turned red from the embarrassment of calling James. Blair ran home and changed into her silk PJs for bed, it was only 10:30pm.

The next day Blair's cell phone blinked green with indication that a voicemail had arrived. Anxious Blair rose from bed and picked up the phone, typed in her code and listened to the message that was delivered in a familiar English accent.

" Ok" Said James

That's all the message said as Blair looked at the clock it read noon. She then became coated in panic as she looked in her closet and had nothing to wear tonight. Blair would have to dash to Barney's for an outfit.

20 minutes later Blair arrived at the familiar handles of the department store. Grabbing them and running up stairs Blair frantically looked through the racks disregarding the fine pieces that were of delicate cloths and ripping through the hangers. Finally Blair found a white cashmere camisole with white sequins attached and a pair of Burberry pants which were a cream color and cuffed at the ends. Blair thought she looked very professional and didn't look as young as she actually was. Her outfit paired with a pair of stiletto's made it complete.

The last time Blair has seen the boy, James he had been so handsome Blair had to run out of the store, what if he had become even more perfect and she has to run out of the fancy nightclub, because she felt she didn't deserve the attention of James. Finally Blair decided to walk to the club. As she showed the bouncer her I.D she began to walk through the tunnel lined with red tile all the way around. Large martini glasses stood on the bar with a river flowing the length of the bar being contained by sandstone. Blair made her way to the V.I.P. room while applying lip gloss and looking at her skin in the mirror. The new shimmer powder that she had purchased at Barney's showed off her cheekbones in the dim lights. Then suddenly a familiar face approached Blair. His hair was messy and slightly pushed forwarded in the fashionable way. His face was clean with only the sharpness of his emerald eyes drawing her near.

" Well, hello their, how are you?" Said James with a small smile lingering in his lips.

" I doing good how about you?" Said Blair in one gasp of air, which seemed to suck all the air out of her lugs.

"Good. So do you have my cloths or what?" Said James while looking over to the side of where Blair sat. Panic ran through Blair's veins as she remembered;

" Oh, no I…. forgot them at the house." Explained Blair in a sentence of panic while slapping her forehead with her hand. " Could we go get them after spending some time here?"

"Oh, sure, no problem. By the way, may I mention you have a wonder panties collection in the drawer I found your diary."

" Oh, thanks I owe it all to Barney's. Hey why did you steal my diary anyways?" Said Blair as she watched James sit down.

" I had to make sure you felt the same way about me as I felt about you that night I saw you in store." Explained James with a matter-of-factly tone.

" Look why don't we just go back to your house and get the cloths and talk there." James continued. I nodded my head in agreement to the idea and walked out of the club with him. He was dress nicely with a shirt that was great for his complexion. His skin was a pale rose color. He wore greens, blues, and deep reds on top and usually a gray pant. He was dressed well for a boy who looked to be in his early twenty's. His arm grabbed Blair's as they walked up Fifth avenue.

They arrived at Blair's to find the entire place empty except for a note that they rest of the family had gone to a show. Blair smiled and knew that James must have been happy. Blair grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bathroom while shutting the door.

" Uh, let's go through here it much easier to get to my room," said Blair coming up with an excuse for pulling him quiet rudely into a girls bathroom

James just nodded and followed her into her bedroom. It smell like a mixture of Chanel number five and men's Polo. Blair searched the room as James watched her.

" Oh, here they are, I must have put them in my closet thinking not to get them wrinkled, sorry." Said Blair staring into James eyes with confusion.

" Yeah thanks." Said James staring into Blair's eyes intensely.

Blair looked at him for a good amount of time, and slowly began to wonder why he wasn't trying to kiss her. According to Blair's experiences this kind of intense eye contact was suppose to lead to something, right? Oh my god, what if he didn't like her, what if he was simply leading her on… Then suddenly James lifted one of Blair's hands to his lips, and kissed it ever so gently. And there they stood, James and Blair in the middle of Blair's messed up room, with cloths everywhere and expensive makeup clogging the drawer. They didn't notice the full moon that peeked through Blair's window, and the shooting star that flew across the sky as James left Blair's room.


	4. London and Blair?

Chapter 4 London+Blair

As Blair woke up, it felt like it had all been a dream, the shooting star, the moon, the kiss…? _Was that on the hand or the lips, mhmmm, Blair thought to herself._ But then Blair finally realized it has been on the hand, the stupid meaningless hand. Why the hand of all places, Blair knew she was fortunate to have a hand, but why the hand. As Blair thought about this she reached over to open her blinds from her bed. As she did this a note fell out of the curtains,

_Blair,_

_I'm sorry that I keep leaving you these notes but, I didn't want to wake you by calling your phone. Did you know that it was a full moon last night. I noticed it as I stood outside your apartment building , contemplating if I should go back up and give you a proper kiss, I just felt like I would be rushing things if I did that. Anyways while I was standing outside your apartment building at 2 in the morning, I thought about what I am going to do when I leave for London, I can't possibly just forget about you. Have you ever thought of coming to London, to visit? I know a charming place you could say, with a charming boy. Please think about it._

_Forever yours,_

_J._

The world had managed to turn everything upside down. Blair's was in love with a guy she had met at Barney's it had only been 6 hours sense he told her to move to London with him. Blair was graduating at the end of the year and taking a year off before she started collage. She had so many things to think about and so little time. She barley knew James, but still it felt like she had sucked up everything in his personality with that one kiss on the hand, even though it was pretty pathetic. She really wanted to go to London but she would miss her friends and her mom, of course they probably didn't care what she did. Suddenly her cell phone buzzed with a text message.

" Have you thought about my offer –James" said the text message. Blair looked at it for a long time and thought. Why did he want me to come to London? What if he is this freakishly good-looking stocker?

" Could I just come for a little while? Like a week? - Blair" She pressed the green send button and watched the mini envelope disappear from the screen. Blair suddenly wondered if she had made the right decision. If she didn't say yes, would she look to shy and controlled for James?

" Okay, but you'll never want to leave once you get there. Can we go to dinner to

- night at Blue Fin. - James"

" Yeah. -Blair"

Blair was excited that James didn't give the one week thing a second thought. Now she had to think of what to wear to dinner tonight. She didn't want to wear cloths that said she was comfortable in where this relationship was going but she also didn't want to look like she was looking for another man other than James. So many different looks and so little time what was Blair to do.

Blair decided on a smart looking blue Lactose polo with the collar flipped up and a pair of cropped white paints. She wore her hair straight in and in a ponytail sweeping her bangs to the side and applying more black eyeliner. She also smeared on some new MAC lip gloss that was clear with tiny glittering specks in it. She looked casual but modern the perfect look for the summer evening. James's Range Rover pulled up to the side of her building that held her penthouse in it. She saw him climb out of the car and open her door, while saying,

" You look lovely tonight"

" Thanks, so do you!" Blair said in exchange.

She sat down on the plush leather seats of the car and waited till James got to the other side. He looked at her for a while before pulling away from the curb. The engine was a soft hum against the silence in the car until James started a conversation;

" I hear this restaurant is really good"

" Yeah, it's very romantic" Said Blair put her pointer finger to her bottom lip to almost emphasize the word "romantic"

" Yeah, I am so excited to go, I love seafood" said James as he concentrated on the road.

" So, are you starting to miss your friends in London?" said Blair concerned

" Yeah, I do actually, I mean things in London are so different from here, I don't have to be so fixed up when I go home, I can just look like a just came from a really good game of rugby."

" Yeah, I know what you mean…..haha…. but, I'm sorry you don't like to dress up?" said Blair suddenly panicked

" Well, you know how it is, some days I just don't look that good" Said James

_And, when would that be, how can you (like) not want to look good_. Thought Blair to herself as they neared the restaurant. Was what James was talking about something she should expect if she went to London with him.

_" Man, Blair you have really gotten yourself into a pickle here, I guy who doesn't like to dress up!!! Does he have his Nanny pick out his cloth everyday for him, or something? Gross!_

" Okay were here.." said James as he pulled close to the curb and turned off the car.

" Wow, this is nice could I look at a menu as we wait to be seated" said Blair curious about the food.

" Oh yeah, here you go" said James handing her a menu with a thick leather cover and gold corners. Blair tried to concentrate on the menu but her mind kept pulling her back to James last comment. She started to wonder how well she knew James, and if she could stand being stuck in London, with no friends, no American express card access, and a boy who doesn't like to dress up…. What am I going to do, it only took moments for Blair to realize that she was giving James a full on death stare in the middle of a restaurant that uses 10 different forks to eat one meal.


End file.
